kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mey-Lin
|obraz = Mey-Rin.png |kanji = メイリン |rōmaji = Meirin |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Kobieta |wiek = 23 latahttp://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/434835 |wzrost = 165 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |powiązanie = |zajęcie = Pokojówka w Posiadłości Phantomhive |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Posiadłość Phantomhive; Londyn |status = Żywa |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Emiri Katō }} Mey-Lin (jap. メイリン Meirin) – pokojówka w posiadłości Phantomhive. Wygląd Mey-Lin ma prostą grzywkę, ozdobioną falbaniastą koronką. Jej wiśniowe włosy są związane w dwa kucyki. Ma piwne oczy, które trzyma ukryte za parą grubych, okrągłych okularów - podarunkiem od panicza Ciela. Pomimo niezdarności (spowodowanej prawdopodobnie okularami) posiada 'sokoli wzrok', co przydawało jej się w przeszłości. Była bowiem doskonałym snajperem. Mey-Lin nosi typowy strój pokojówki – ciemnoniebieska sukienka z pasującymi guzikami i biały fartuszek z plisami na ramionach. Dodatkowo nosi brązowe, wysokie do kolan buty i długie, czarne pończochy, przypięte do podwiązek. Osobowość Podobnie jak inni służący rodziny Phantomhive Mey-Lin ma wielki szacunek i znaczny strach przed Sebastianem Michaelisem. Jest także nim zauroczona, często się przy nim czerwieni i staje się bardziej niezdarnaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 31. Jest również niezwykle lojalna wobec Ciela Phantomhive'a i robi co w jej mocy, by zadowolić ich obu. Ponadto Mey-Lin jest bardzo przesądna i stwierdziła, że ma słabość do strasznych opowieściAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 8. Duże, okrągłe okulary Mey-Lin znacznie pogarszają jej inaczej znakomitą ostrość widzenia, ponieważ uniemożliwiają jej dokładne oglądanie obiektów z bliskiej odległości. Zatem, jest bardzo niezdarna i niezręczna podczas wykonywania swoich zadań jako pokojówka: często się potyka, przewraca lub łamie rzeczy. Mimo to, ona głęboko ceni sobie jej okulary i nie wyrzuca ich, ponieważ zostały one podane jej przez Ciela. Według Sebastiana, jednak jej idiotyzm jest głównym czynnikiem jej nieudolności w pracach, a nie jej wzrokManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 5, str. 13. Jednak, gdy podejmuje się jej tajnego zajęcia jako profesjonalny snajper - przez zdjęcie okularów i podniesienie pistoletu - Mey-Lin ujawnia swoją błyskotliwą i zdeterminowaną stronę i zawsze trafia w cel. Jest solidna, szybka i energiczna, może ona wykorzystać karabin snajperski niczym pistolet i utrzymuje mnóstwo strzelb na dachu posiadłości Phantomhive, aby zmniejszyć czas na przeładowywanieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 10-17. Historia thumb|200px|Mey-Lin spotyka [[Ciel Phantomhive|Ciela Phantomhive'a.]] Mey-Lin jest niesamowitym snajperem ze względu na niezwykle rozwiniętą dalekowzroczność. Twierdzi, że nie używa lunety, a w jej poprzedniej pracy jej szef stwierdził, że bycie snajperem to jedyny sposób, aby wykorzystać jej wzrok. W rezultacie nauczyła się obsługiwać karabiny o dużej sile ognia, krótkie bronie palne i wiele innych. Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 14-18. Od kiedy pracuje w rezydencji Ciela, wydaje się być zadowolona, że może nosić spódnice i okulary, które dla niej kupił. Pomimo tego że przez okulary stała się niezdarna, nie chce z nich zrezygnować. Manga '' Kuroshitsuji'', rozdział 23, str. 15. Bez nich doskonale widzi na każdą odległość, co pomaga jej w strzelnictwie. Streszczenie mangi Kidnapping Arc Mey-Lin została najpierw pokazana, jak próbuje przygotować herbatę na przyjęcie gościa panicza Ciela, Clausa, rozbijając zastawę w drobny mak i zmuszając Sebastiana do wymyślenia planu alternatywnegoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 16-17. Według dokładnych rozkazów Sebastiana byli w stanie uratować wieczórManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 18. Tego wieczoru wydawała się być rozproszona Sebastianem i rozlała wino na obrus. Zanim gość to zauważył Sebastian ściągnął go ze stołu bez ruszenia zastawyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 31-33. Jack the Ripper Arc Kilka miesięcy po incydencie Kuby Rozpruwacza, Francis Midford i Elizabeth Midford przybyły z wizytą do posiadłości Phantomhive. Chociaż Francis, Elizabeth, Ciel i Sebastian udali się do lasu, Baldroy, Mey-Lin i Finnian przygotowywali niespodziewaną imprezę urodzinową dla Ciela, w tym ciasto własnego wypieku i używając kwiatów wziętych z ogrodu do dekoracji posiadłości. Curry Contest Arc Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Lin udają się z Cielem, Sebastianem i panem Tanaka do rezydencji miejskiej w Londynie, gdzie Ciel bada niektóre Anglo-Hinduskie ataki, ponieważ Sebastian nie ufa trójce, obawiając się, że zniszczą posiadłość jego nadzoru. Kiedy Agni i Książę Soma przychodzą, by zamieszkać z Cielem, Mey-Lin idzie po naczynia, ale ponieważ jest ich dużo i są ciężkie prawie spada z krzesła. Agni łapie ją i naczynia i sugeruje, by wyjmowała je po jednej sztuce, by się nie zranić. Zadowolona jego uwagą, zgadza się z jego propozycją. Kiedy Ciel postanawia, że Sebastian będzie reprezentować jego firmę podczas zawodów na targach curry‏‎, Baldroy, Mey-Lin i Finnian pomagają Somie w testowaniu smaku curry. Są oni również widziani na konkursie, prawdopodobnie w nagrodę od Ciela i chwalą Sebastiana za jego późniejsze zwycięstwo. Następnego dnia, gdy dowiadują się, że Scotland Yard złoży im wizytę, Sebastian każe Mey-Lin wypolerować poręcze. Z powodu jej kiepskiego wzroku pomyliła wosk z pastą do polerowania butów, a Agni pomagał poprawić jej pomyłkę. Circus Arc thumb|175px|Mey-Rin jako snajper. Kiedy gwiazdy cyrku, poza Snake'iem, Jokerem i Doll, atakują posiadłość Phantomhive, Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Lin przechodzą do ofensywy. Zanim Peter i Wendy zdołali przeciąć Finniana w pół, Mey-Lin naciera i zabija Wendy jednym pociskiem w głowęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 9. Peter, zauważając snajpera, biegnie w stronę zachodniej części dachu, by ją zabić. Jednakże, ze względu na jej wyjątkowe umiejętności w posługiwaniu się karabinami, uświadamia sobie, że został prześcignięty. Gdy próbuje uciec, ona strzel do niego od tyłu strzałem wystarczająco silnym, by wysłać go przez okno do dworu wnętrza Phantomhive, zabijając go. Dźwięk tłuczonego okna budzi śpiącą Elizabeth, ale Tanaka uspokaja ją, że ten dźwięk tylko się jej przyśnił, co pokazuje umiejętności służbyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 18-19. Pomaga także zapobiec przedostaniu się daleko wgłąb dworu Beast i Daggerowi, strzelając do nich przez okna, pomagając zapobiec i kontrolować ich przemieszczanie. Baldroy wspomaga ją w tym, informując ją o kierunkach, w które wydawali się zmierzaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 25. W rezultacie ona i Finnian są w stanie zapędzić Beast i Dagger do kuchni, gdzie Baldroy ostatecznie eliminuje oboje. Później, kiedy Ciel i Sebastian powrócili do dworu, Mey-Lin, Finnian i Baldroy zostali skarceni za zniszczenie większości posiadłości podczas eliminacji członków trupy cyrkowej. Zlecone zostało im posprzątanie bałaganu. Gdy przybywa Nina Hopkins, ciepło wita się z Mey-Lin, chwytając ją za piersi i powodując, że Mey-Lin się zaczerwieniła. Następnie Mey-Lin prowadzi Ninę do Ciela na jej prośbęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 37, str. 8. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kiedy Charles Phipps oraz Charles Grey przybywają do posiadłości Phantomhive, by dostarczyć wiadomość, Grey natychmiast atakuje Baldroy'a i Mey-Lin. Działają razem, aby go zablokować – Mey-Lin używa jej ukrytych pistoletów do ataku. Jednak Grey jest wyjątkowo szybki i pędząc obok niej, tnie jej broń swoim mieczem. Następnie przesuwa się, by zadać jej cios, ale Baldroy interweniuje, zmuszając Greya do nastąpienia na jej pierś i odskoczeniaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 38, str. 11-13. W końcu potrzebna jest pomoc Sebastiana, który zapobiega dalszym atakom Greya na Baldroy'a i Mey-Lin. Po skończonej walce, Phipps pomaga wstać Mey-Lin i zwraca jej okulary. Później Grey i Phipps mówią Cielowi i Sebastianowi, że walka została stoczona tylko by zobaczyć, jak dobrze chroniona jest posiadłość PhantomhiveManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 38, str. 24. Po ich wizycie Ciel zgadza się zorganizować przyjęcie. Mey-Lin, wraz z innymi służącymi, jest odpowiedzialna za przygotowanie i sprzątanie po przyjęciuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 4. Po uroczystości gość honorowy, Georg von Siemens, prosi o uwagę. Mey-Lin i Sebastian idą do jego pokoju, aby zobaczyć, czego chce i kiedy docierają na miejsce, z jego pokoju słyszą głośny krzyk, który przyciąga uwagę innych gości. Wewnątrz znajdują Georga zamordowanego. Pytana o swoje alibi, służba mówi, że była razem zajęta sprzątaniem. Ze snu po przyjęciu budzi ją Sebastian. Daje jej sowę z listem i mówi jej, aby wypuściła ją o świcieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 41, str. 7. Następnego ranka, kiedy Sebastian zostaje znaleziony martwy, ona i Finnian próbują pocieszyć Ciela, podczas gdy on również płacze. W swojej złości uderza ją. Kiedy Finnian krzyczy na gości dyskutujących o przyczynie śmierci Sebastiana przy Cielu, Mey-Lin za niego przeprasza. Tanaka, którego Ciel mianuje swoim kamerdynerem, przydziela służbie zadania i wysyła ich, by je wykonaliManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 42, str. 10-14. Później pan Doyle próbuje uporządkować trzy zgony. Służba zeznaje, że Sebastian rozmawiał z nimi wszystkimi w noc morderstwa i udowodnili, że był ostatnim zabitymManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 43, str. 6-10. Następnie sprawdzono pokoje i bagaże każdego z gości, by sprawdzić, czy nie schowali tam klucza do pokoju Ciela. Bagaże kobiet są sprawdzane przez kobiety, więc Mey-Lin i Ran-Mao sprawdzają Irene Diaz. Podczas poszukiwania dowiadują się, że Irene jest znacznie starsza niż na to wygląda. Gdy zaczyna sprzątać po Ran-Mao znajduje buteleczkę z czerwonym płynem. Przypomina sobie, że Phelps został znaleziony z dwoma ranami kłutymi na szyi i zaczyna myśleć, że Irene jest wampirem. Ale zanim mogła dokończyć myśl, Ran-Mao zaczyna bawić się ubraniami Irene, więc Mey-Lin idzie ją powstrzymaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 43, str. 19-20. Luxury Liner Arc Ciekawostki * W mandze podczas jej pierwszego spotkania z Sebastianem, miała krótkie włosy, podczas gdy w anime Mey-Rin miała długie włosyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 26Anime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 21. * W pierwszym odcinku anime Mey-Rin po ściągnięciu okularów miała niebieskie oczyAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 1. * To właśnie Sebastian nauczył ją czytaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 31. * W mandze oryginalnie jej oczy są koloru czerwonego, jednakże w anime są brązoweAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 1. * W jej rolę wcieliły się Atsuko Igari (1 i 2 musical), Saki Matsuda (musical z 2013), Yuka Terasaki (musical z 2014) i Shiori Sakata (od 2015). Przypisy }} Nawigacja en:Mey-Rin de:Maylene es:Maylene ru:Мэйлин fr:May Linn pt-br:Mey-Rin it:Mey Rin Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Służący Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc